Don't Panic
by bambi kiedis
Summary: Ginny has left school and is trying to be a self sufficient as possible. When she gets a job working for Malfoy, will she be able to keep the notorious playboy under tabs or will he help Ginny escape her mediocre life? D/G
1. Ginny Weasley desperately needed a job

YAY! my first fanfiction ever! ok I'm new so play nice!

I have to thank my betas Elyaeru and Mikiki. They were just brilliant! helping me and what not. If it wasn't for them, I'd still be afraid of smut, be battling with commas and not blushing enough because they compliment too much!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter! So don't go all ape-shit one me. I am a mere sixteen year old from New Zealand. I can't really give you much!

On with the story!!!

Ginny Weasley desperately needed a job. After years of careful planning she finally moved away from the hectic battlefield that was The Burrow. With every intention of becoming a successful witch without the help of any of the Weasleys or Harry Potter, she had decided that she would get a well paid job, go on a long holiday and eventually prove to her family that she wasn't little 'Gin-Gin' anymore. Yet after two months away from her childhood home she finally felt her happiness ebb away into distress. She couldn't afford the most basic needs (let alone a long holiday!) and she would rather deep- fry her face than ask her mother for money, knowing full well that if she did, Molly Weasley would somehow make Ginny feel like an incompetent child and drag her kicking and screaming back to The Burrow.

That was the very reason why Ginny was spending a Tuesday afternoon walking around London in the blistering heat, completely out of her element. Fanning her face with her hand, she made her way in and out of various wizarding companies trying to secure the best job possible in the career she really wanted to be a part of. She, Ginny Weasley, wanted to work for a magazine. Having paraded herself in front of various big name owners, she felt that she had prepared herself sufficiently to go in for the interview at the company she most truly wanted to work for: Playwizard publications. The company was known for its sophisticated yet, putting it in Ron's words, 'bloody delicious vixens' that graced its pages. The articles though were what interested Ginny. There were some that were suggestive, some that made a mockery out of whatever the ministry of magic thought a pressing issue and others that portrayed what the magazine themselves thought was something its readers should be worrying about. This mix of information, wit and 'vixens' was what made 'Playwizard' the ultimate gentleman's magazine and, the one 'dirty mag' she could stand, let alone appreciate.

When she woke up that morning full of energy, she was brought back down to earth with a sickening thud when she looked through her wardrobe and found nothing that epitomized a Playwizard employee. Snorting in frustration, she had floo'd her close friend Hermione, instantly knowing that the successful young witch could help- thanks to her stunning taste. Five hours later and still office hopping, Ginny still felt grateful towards Hermione who had lent Ginny one of her old, slightly shabby but presentable dress robes. Without the new clothes, she might have not even been allowed to enter the classy building! Upon finding the said building, she was most impressed. Of course, she had heard of its towering stature and intimidating and business- like demeanor but had never witnessed it for herself until now. Gingerly walking in the building she stifled a gasp at the sight of the reception area. It was breathtaking, utterly regal in its gold colouring and professionally furnished chamber. Absent- mindedly Ginny wondered how many millenniums it would take to make her dingy apartment even slightly represent this classy abode.

Appraising thoughts in mind, she made her way to the receptionist with an honest smile fixed firmly in place. "Hello. Um my name is Ginny Weasley and I'm here to be interviewed for ah…the position of the Editor in Chiefs Assistant. Could you please direct me to his office?" The bleached blonde eyed Ginny up and down, taking in her dishevelled and sweaty appearance.

"Yes, uh, it's up on the seventh floor. You'll have to fill in an application parchment and then proceed into your appointment with Mr Malfoy. Thank you and goodbye." Saying this, the blonde waved away Ginny and greeted a much more important looking witch in emerald silk robes who was waiting impatiently behind her. If it were any other moment, Ginny would've told the receptionist where she could shove it but at that moment she was struck dumb. _Mr. Malfoy?_ she thought, mind reeling with the fact that she had never actually cared to find out who the Editor In Chief was and never cared until this moment. Walking nimbly toward the glass elevator the words 'this has to be a mistake' were repeating themselves in her head. _Maybe all that bleach went to the girl__'__s brains_, thought Ginny, _maybe she's completely insane! There's no way Malfoy could be working for this magazine._

As much as she wanted to believe the bimbo had only mentioned Malfoy due to a slip of the tongue, all her fears were rekindled as soon as she stepped out of the elevator with a large group at the seventh floor. The décor seemed to be much haughtier than the almost warmth of the reception room. The walls were a rich green and the furniture a deep cinnamon. Ginny thought it very much looked like something a slimy Slytherin decorated. _Just like __Malfoy_, she thought. She walked aimlessly for a few seconds until she came to what seemed to be a waiting room. Looking around the large room, she spotted about ten beautiful women all seated on comfy couches in anticipation. Slightly put out by her ragged appearance, she made her way towards the last free space on one of the humungous couches before being stopped by an arm that pulled up in front of her, blocking her way. Turning around she came face to cleavage with a gorgeous woman who was frighteningly taller than poor Ginny.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to collect your questionnaire before you have a seat," said the giantess in a thick Spanish accent. Blushing, Ginny took the parchment that the lady was handing out to her and continued on her way to the couch. She felt a twinge of jealousy while she studied all the others waiting to fight for the same job as her. She felt like she could never match up to them with their exotic beauty and cool persona. Attempting to shove the negative thoughts away, she hurriedly got on to completing the questionnaire which took her mind off things as she read the completely unrelated questions like question thirteen:**If you were to be stranded on a planet inhabited by giant lobster-like beings, and could only bring one type of fruit, what type would you bring?** And question twenty-two: **What would you wear to an exhibition of invisible man-eating zombie llamas? **And of course question forty-one**I****f**** you were to decorate a torture chamber, what sort of wallpaper would you use?** After answering the questions with the wittiest answers she could think of, she stood up to hand in her parchment to the Spanish lady who was still pacing the room.

"uh, I've finished my quiz. I have to say it was quite spiffy" said Ginny with a laugh.

Looking at the parchment the other woman answered, "Ah, Ms. Weasley, my name is Malveira and I'm Mr. Malfoy's current assistant. As you can see, there are a lot of girls who want the same thing you do. So it will take some time before your interview. As for the questionnaire, Mr Malfoy wrote it all by himself" she said. Disbelievingly Ginny wondered when he developed a sense of humour. "Yes he has quite the sense of humour. That's part of the reason he's so successful in this company. I'll give Mr Malfoy your questionnaire so you can have a seat." Smiling sweetly, Malveira swept away and Ginny saw the parchment disappear from her hand and presumably straight into Draco's.

After an hour of waiting impatiently, wondering about what Malfoy would think once he saw that a Wealsey had come to him for a job, and what her family would say once they found out she had willingly gone to seek out a job as a Malfoy's right hand girl, it was finally her turn to walk through the mammoth, polished oak doors. As she stood up a tall, skinny brunette with a pretty face strutted out of said doors looking extremely red- faced and pleased. Now that the time had come, Ginny felt apprehensive toward whether this was such a good idea. The nagging voice in her head from before was now repeating 'this is wrong, this is wrong, _this__ is wrong_!'. Clutching her left arm with her right hand, Ginny felt like she was about to be pushed into a pool of freezing cold water. Looking around her wildly, her eyes met Malveira's and she saw that the woman was giving her the thumbs up with a small smile playing on her lips. Returning the smile, Ginny took one last breath before she pushed open the doors and took the plunge.


	2. Instantly

ooooooh second chapter!! 00

comments would be VERY much appreciated. I do it for all the applause I receive from my betas so join the bandwagon and comment! I don't mind if it's critical, at least I'll know what to improve on :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did, I'd be off with Draco sigh

Instantly, Ginny couldn't keep her eyes open. Upon entering Malfoy's office, a bright light threatened to blind her. Pulling her hand up to shield her eyes, Ginny could just make out ominous black blobs in the distance.

_Bloody hell,_thought Ginny_, __where am I_

She fumbled forward, unable to see where she was going and squealed in panic when she heard a disembodied voice call out to her. She walked towards the ethereal sound and felt her heels sink into the ground, which all of a sudden felt grainy like sand. Almost jogging, she could now hear the sounds of waves breaking on rocks and seagulls soaring in the sky above. Slowly everything came into focus and she found herself in the middle of a long white beach with clear blue waters and massive, dangerous looking cliffs that formed all around the edges of the beach like a barrier. Large coconut tree also lined the small island and the place looked utterly untouched by civilization.

Suddenly, Ginny felt a feeling of utter happiness creep through her body from her hair to her toes. She felt butterflies in her tummy and anticipation for the better take over her. It was unexplainable but she had never felt happier than she did at that moment.

Sensing that she was not alone, she turned around and spotted a flash of silver darting around a cave at the bottom of one of the cliffs closest to her. Smiling uncontrollably, she sprinted towards the cave, hair whipping viciously in the wind and legs pumping up sand with every step. Panting, she reached the mouth of the cave and instantly looked around to see if she could catch sight of the oh-so-familiar spectacular person that, for some strange reason Ginny could not think of, was the source of her happiness. At once she found what she was looking for and in her newly enthusiastic mind, she whooped for joy.

He was standing a few paces in front of her with the strangest look on his face. While he was smiling at her, his eyes were glinting devilishly and he radiated anything but warmth. Of course in Ginny's newly fogged up mind all she could register was how handsome the wizard standing in front of her was, with his shoulder length silver blonde hair and charming dimpled smile. Sighing in contentment, she decided to stare at him a moment longer.

"Come a bit closer little Weasley," ordered Malfoy, smile still plastered in place "I need to ask you a couple of questions"

Ginny happily complied with only a second's hesitation where the niggling voice in the back of her head, that had grown extremely weak in the few moments on this beautiful place, was trying to come to terms with how in Merlin's name Draco's office was also an island that could make her weak-kneed with joy.

"Now, explain to me what you think you are doing applying to be my Personal Assistant?" he asked, a tiny bit threateningly.

"I needed a job." She replied hurriedly, realizing that she had no control over what she was saying. The words just rolled out of her mouth before she could think. Oddly though she didn't panic but instead felt even more elated and at ease.

"Is that really your true intention? Or is this just another way for you and Potter to piss me off?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Not at all. I only want to earn some money to support myself. I didn't even know I would be working for you until I got here"

"And you don't mind that you will be?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Aren't you bothered by the fact that I would be your boss and that your whole world will have to revolve around me?"

Ginny took a step forward with a determined look on her face as a way to show her fearlessness. Thanks to her ever swelling happiness she felt like she could do anything.

"Surprisingly, not at all." She stated calmly, "I know I want this job, know I want to work here and I don't care if I have to work with you because honestly, I've dealt with worse." She paused as if trying to stop the words trying to escape from her lips next, "Also right now you make me excruciatingly happy."

At this Draco chuckled. "That's because I take _special care_ in making sure you're happy. It's what I do"

Ginny laughed then too, not exactly knowing why but not caring either. She'd seemingly forgotten how to care because if she was in her normal state of mind she would have been laughing maniacally over the bloodied heap that would be later identified as the world's most brutally murdered wizard, Malfoy. Or at least laughing over the bloodied nose he would have received courtesy of herself of course.

"Okay then. I think it's about time we talked business Weasley."

The blinding light was instantly back and again, Ginny was not expecting it. Caught off guard, she scrunched her eyes shut and waited for everything to come back into focus again. When she took a step forward, she no longer felt sand underfoot but a thick carpet. She opened her eyes and waited for them to get accustomed to rooms ordinary lights. When she could finally see again she noticed she was standing in a large office with shaggy, thick green carpet and rich brown walls. Speaking of which, were lined with rows and rows of framed covers of Playwizard with beautiful, barely clothed, witches winking and blowing kisses at Ginny.

"Have a seat, I don't have all day. You can flirt with the pictures some other time" droned Malfoy, already seated behind the large ebony desk with neatly arranged ornaments. Ginny, who did not feel the tingling happiness from moments ago, suddenly felt exhausted and confused.

"Where's the beach? What did you do to me? Why…huh?" she questioned, hand on forehead and face screwed up in concentration. She could barely remember what had just occurred and hated the feeling of not knowing exactly what was going on.

"Calm down, I don't want to clean up the mess once your brain explodes from trying to make sense of the situation." Drawled Malfoy, "I simply did what I thought would be safe, I made sure you were more of a brainless weasel than you already are so that you couldn't even think of harming me in any way, I made sure you could only answer truthfully and just for fun, I made you fall in love with me.Oh I also cast an extremely powerful cheering charm on you so that you wouldn't get pissed off. Simply necessary precautions when trying to mess with a Weasley's head."

Red-faced, Ginny was getting ready to spit out some of the most vulgar language she could think of when Draco interrupted her.

"Listen Weasel, I wouldn't compromise your chances of being able to work with me in a moment of rage. If whatever I did offended you in any way, I sincerely apologize." He said, not looking at all sorry, "Oh and just in case you get any ideas, you should know that the beach ruse was just to impress all the lovely ladies that won't get to be my P.A. Can't just let them go to waste can you?"

"Bu- but you're supposed to be interviewing people for a job! Not a shag!" spluttered Ginny, unable to believe anyone could be this unprofessional. Having spent the past couple of months asking Percy for advice on the best way to secure a job and how to please your boss, a bit of his prudishness had rubbed off on her.

"Hey, I'm merely killing two birds with one stone."

"That's disgusting! What if some poor girl only wanted a job? What if you scared away the girl that would be perfect for this job?"

"I haven't scared away anyone so far. They've all been very…gracious. I've managed to get uh…well acquainted with quite a few to tell you the truth."

Ginny shuddered at the thought, honestly unable to believe how sleazy the man was. To her it felt like he was taking advantage of his position and that is something she would never do.

"I know what you're thinking but I just have to say, I am not at all sleazy. How can you call a man sleazy when it's the _women_ that are the ones dying to be with him? If they didn't whore themselves out willingly I would never be in this situation. Is it my fault if I decide to give them a chance? I mean, if I didn't give the poor witches chances, you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"Oh-ho now wait a minute Malfoy! I am not one of the poor witches you claim love you. Even though I have no respect for you at all, I expected you to have at least some taste!" Ginny growled, "The point of the position, or so I thought, is for you to have someone that you can trust to help you since this is quite the large company and you can't possibly do everything on your own, not for someone to be your whore!"

"Well then you'd be perfect for the job wouldn't you?" said Malfoy, with a sneer "There's no way I'd even consider shagging a _Weasley_."

Ginny was just waiting for him to say something like that about the Weasleys yet, she was still taken aback. "Well. That's good then. There's no way I'd ever agree to shagging a _Malfoy_. I'd rather do a troll. They probably have more class than you, bogies and all."

At this, Malfoy did all he could to stop himself from laughing out loud. He wasn't used to speaking to girls with so many opinions and high standards. He also never associated with a young woman so frumpy.

Yet a voice in the back of his head reminded him that she was exactly the kind of girl his mother wanted to work for him. Narcissa was sick of visiting her son only to catch him in the middle of a romp in his office when he'd tell her he was too busy, caught up in a meeting. He hated his mum being upset with him and since she figured it was about time he actually did some work in this company that she helped develop, he decided he would. She was the only woman he ever listened to and he'd hate to admit that she still scares him with her commanding attitude. Just a little bit though

He'd thought about it for ages and decided that to start, of course he would need to get rid of all the distractions and find someone who would not entice him but instead, aid him towards gaining his mother's respect. He didn't just want to be the 'sexy, funny, charming' man forever, it wouldn't hurt to also be the most powerful man in Britain now would it.

Those thoughts in mind, he truly considered Ginny working for him for the first time since he was informed that she would be there. He knew she was smart, having gone to school with the girl, and he also knew that he wouldn't ever be caught doing anything dodgy with a Weasley. No matter how pretty the said was Weasley was. She wasn't quite up to his standards anyway. He liked them tall and exotic, not short and redheaded. He also liked them easy, which she certainly wasn't. He thought she would certainly make a much better assistant than any of the other broads he had seen that day. He certainly wouldn't tell her that though.

"Why do you think I should hire you Weasley?"

"Because I haven't punched you yet." She said instantly.

At this Malfoy couldn't hold back his laughter, he liked the feisty attitude and had to admit she could be the one to put him in his place.

"Well then you're hired."

He smirked, his mother would be proud.


	3. One sunny morning

A/N: yippee! I finished the third chapter XD Sorry that it's a bit short but it's basically to set up the next chapter (where there will be more Draco) Enjoy! oh and comment : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Waking up one sunny morning, Ginny had never felt so grateful toward the fact that it was a Saturday. All week she had been in training with Malveira who, in her opinion, had an annoying way of mothering Malfoy. Yet once they got to talking about personal lives, Ginny found out Malveira was four months pregnant and decided it was about time she and her husband visited her family in Portugal to personally tell them the good news. Then she would have her baby, definitely spend the first year with the child and then maybe start working again. Until then of course Ginny had to fill her shoes and my, were they huge shoes.

Ginny basically had to do everything except wipe Malfoy's bum! Outraged by how little he did, Ginny had questioned Malveira as to why she did most of _his _work for him. Her only answer was that it was her job but, Ginny knew there was more to it that Malveira was letting on. Yet she changed the subject and they ended up gushing over how Malveira's husband had decided it was about time he met his in-laws again and how he was going to pay for the entire trip to Portugal by himself, even though Malveira earned more money.

Ginny decided she had never heard anything more romantic when Malveira told her how she and her husband had met. Apparently they had been friends all their lives but were forbidden from being together because he was an orphaned Muggle and Malveira, was a pure-blood witch from a well respected family. They gradually fell in love, even when her husband found out about her magical abilities. So he got a job when he was eighteen, she stole some wizarding money from her parents. They made plans to run away from home and elope, said plans leading them to England. They lived in Muggle England for a while but then Malveira got sick of pretending to be someone she wasn't; a Muggle. So she got a job working for a wizarding, earning wizarding money and her husband, the Muggle money. After five years of living their new lives, they had heard that Malveira's parents were still desperately trying to find her and that they hadn't disowned her like she thought. Then after receiving her parent's blessings, they found out she was pregnant and here they were now; happily married for six years and about to have their first child.

Ginny couldn't believe that there were still people with such romantic lives and wonderful marriages, she having had one too many bad relationships in the past. She always tried not to think about the past much anymore, it just being too confusing. One moment she was happily at Hogwarts and next, she was fighting for her life alongside everyone she'd ever known. Also the fact that Harry never came back for her after the war was over, contributed to the confusion. She knew he'd never promised to come back but she thought they were only apart until the war was over… Well, there was no time to dwell on yesterdays as, she was more concerned over the tomorrows that Ginny was intent on living to the fullest. Although all she did right now was stay at home, go out shopping, occasionally meet friends and visit her family. At least now she had a job so maybe, things wouldn't be _as_ boring. So long as she had some sort of plans for the day, she'd be content.

She yawned loudly with an ungraceful stretch and slipped on her fluffy slippers. Walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth, her attention was diverted to the colourful notes she posted on her mirror to remember her plans of the day. Today she had just one and, it had a picture of Ron waving and smiling at Ginny. The note with it said 'Brunch with Ron, eleven thirty'. Seeing as it was already ten forty-five, Ginny groaned and hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face. Rushing about to get her clothes, trying as hard as she could to get ready as to avoid one of Ron's tantrums about her 'distancing herself from her family.

_Honestly, _she thought, _you'd think the bloke was my mother__. Next thing you know he'll be chasing me with a rolling pin and trying to force me to eat my vegetables. _

Finally, ten minutes before she was supposed to meet him, Ginny was ready. Apparating into the cozy Café, Ginny immediately found the redhead among the sea of witches and wizards. He was occupying a table by all by himself, sulkily stirring his coffee.

"Hiya," said Ginny, grabbing the seat across from him. "You look happy to see me."

"Oh, it's not you, it's…oh, don't bother," he said, forcing a smile upon his face. "How's my favorite sister? Being away from the family treating you well?"

"It helps me stay sane. How about you, you enjoying being twenty-three and still living with Mum?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"Hey! There are positives and negatives about still living with your parents," he started, knowing full well Ginny hated listening to his babbles. "The negatives are that you can't bring a girl home because Mum's got some stupid spells to make sure I can't bring a girl into my room. I think it's still there from when we were teenagers…anyway, there's that and the fact that the ladies don't really find that me living with my mother quite as _macho _as I would like. The good thing though, is that I'm an excellent liar and happen to avoid the topic of where I live and get straight to banging the girl. In her house, of course," said Ron with a silly grin on his freckled face.

Ginny scrunched her nose in disgust and tried to the get fact that Ron 'bangs' girls out of her head.

"Eeek! Please Ron, I don't want to know the intimate details. Next time just say 'fine' like all the other normal people!"

"Next time don't ask," was his reply.

"Ok, point taken. Can we just change the subject now? Please?" asked Ginny, nose still scrunched.

"Alright, alright. Let's just order the food, I'm starving!"

After that everything ran smoothly. They both ordered blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and chatted about their lives in general (Ron thankfully sparing Ginny the details) and about the upcoming Weasley family reunion, which was their mother's attempt at getting all the family together at least once before Christmas.

Ginny was battling with herself on the inside about whether she should tell Ron about her new job. She hadn't told anyone except Hermione because she knew that the girl could keep a secret. Judging by the way Hermione had reacted to Ginny's news though (_you're working for the bloody ferret?)_, she decided it would be best if she procrastinated and told Ron the 'good news' some other day. She was tired enough as it was and didn't have the strength in her to tell him his baby sister was working under his worst enemy. So she sat through the rest of the meal, enjoying his company as much as she could, and even agreed to catch up with him and his current squeeze sometime before the family get-together.

After saying their goodbyes, Ginny Disapparated back into her apartment and got changed into the most comfortable clothes she had. Upon looking at her watch, she sighed when she saw it was only three o'clock. She had already gone through all her plans for the day. Moving away from home might've been what she wanted but, sometimes felt incredibly lonely and the socialite she once was just seemed like an old memory. As young as she was, she still felt like the batty old lady who lived by herself and had no friends.

Just as she sat on her fluffy white couch, wondering where her social life had gone, her fireplace spluttered and came to life with green flames. Taken by surprise, Ginny was flabbergasted when she saw Draco Malfoy's head surveying her living room in disgust.

"Weasel, there's an emergency. I need you over at my place pronto."

Stunned by the fact that Malfoy would Floo her, Ginny just stood where she was daring herself to believe what she was seeing.

"Hurry up Weasley, I see the wheel is spinning but the hamster looks dead. Get your arse into the fireplace now! Actually on second thoughts, wait until I'm gone," said Malfoy, astounded by how filthy her house was and wondered if her house elves did _anything_. Realizing she was probably too poor to afford them, he was about to make fun of her but then decided against it, as he would really need her help tonight. He'd already made fun of her anyway, he'd have to give it some time before his next masterpiece.

"What's the emergency?" asked Ginny, finally finding her voice after the hamster crack.

Sighing, Malfoy stated, "My damn mother is about to arrive and I'm supposed to be heading out for a night filled to the brim of booze and girls. I need you to get her out! Since Malveira isn't working for me anymore, you're the one who'll have to do this for me. Now hurry up! But get changed before you come, I don't want my mother thinking I've hired the love child of a Weasley _and_ a house-elf." And with that he was gone, leaving Ginny to panic over what lay ahead.


	4. After making herself look presentable

**A/N: Yay! Chapter four is finally up and running. Thanks to Elyaeru who is my only beta that has got around to doing this chapter. **

**As usual, please comment! I love feedback and knowing people are actually reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I am not crazy enough to claim to own Harry Potter. **

After making herself look presentable, Ginny Floo'ed into Malfoy's own Manor. It seemed after the prat moved out of Malfoy manor, he was lucky enough to be able to move straight away into _another _mansion. Now, of course, after getting a job and becoming quite the important figure, he owned mansion after mansion in many parts of the world. His own manor in England was where he lived when not on some 'work related' trip overseas.

Upon being spat out of the fireplace, Ginny couldn't suppress a whistle as she eyed the lush furnishing and high-class décor. If it were any other single man, she would've expected his house to be much less than perfect but Malfoy's house was superb. Not an inch of it looked out of place. That was, until Malfoy stepped into the room in an unbuttoned shirt, silky boxers and a pair of black dress pants hanging on his arm. Averting her eyes, Ginny couldn't help bursting into laughter. For a man whose house was so proper, Malfoy certainly knew how to look like a total tool.

"Oh, ha ha, real funny Weasel, you better think about how you're going to introduce yourself to my mother because she's going to be here soon. She Floo'ed this morning to tell me she'd be dropping by because she heard that Malveira was gone and that I hired someone else. So I'd watch what I said if I were you, she doesn't usually take a liking to my assistants. Malveira was the first one she could stand but only after she convinced Mother that she was happily married. You'd think she'd know that I wouldn't have the time to see her on a Saturday night but no, she decides to show up and interrogate you and me." Grunting in frustration, Malfoy continued, "Oh if only Malveira was here. That woman knew how to get mother out of here. Shit, _help me get dressed already!" _

Ginny lifted an eyebrow and stared at Malfoy disbelievingly. Did he just ask her to _dress _him?

"Pardon me but did you just ask me to clothe you? Because I'm sure I learnt to do that by myself when I was four," she said, shocked by his inability to perform the most basic daily rituals.

Glaring at her, Malfoy bit out, "So a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey. Just help me get these damned clothes on already!"

Sighing at the pathetic way Malfoy was trying to button up his shirt while it was inside out, Ginny strolled up to him and slapped his hand away. Fingering the buttons he had managed to do up, she couldn't help wanting to blush. There she was, taking off her new boss's shirt merely days after getting the job. That thought definitely made her ears go pink but luckily they were covered by her mane of auburn hair.

Keeping her composure, Ginny finally managed to slide his shirt off, making sure to look anywhere but at his topless form. Her gaze passed over a group of portraits clucking disapprovingly at the scene ahead of them. Scowling at the outraged paintings, Ginny absent-mindedly turned the shirt the right side out and finally turned to Malfoy, whom she had expected to have come up with at least one snide comment about the situation but had so far remained oddly silent. _He's probably used to having girls__ do his every whim__ and pamper him, _scoffed Ginny. Realizing she was one of those girls now, she had to remind herself that it was her job, and that if he dared make her do this again, she would be forced to sock him one. One of her hobbies was _not _playing dress up with Draco.

Just as Ginny was bending down to put on his trousers, the fireplace burst into emerald green flames and she jumped in fright while Malfoy twitched. Startled, she watched as a tall, blonde-haired woman gracefully stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny recognized her instantly and apparently Malfoy did too, for he swore under his breath and paled considerably.

Narcissa Malfoy stood before them with her hands on her hips, anger clear on her usually composed face.

"Draco, I told you I would be coming. Couldn't you have thought of that before deciding to…entertain yourself?" she said, voice icy.

Ginny, who had just realized she was still holding Malfoy's pants, jumped away from him and apologetically glanced at the other woman. "I'm sorry ma'am but I was just helping Mal-Mr Malfoy get dressed. Uh…I'm his new personal assistant, Ginny" Not sure how Narcissa would react to the fact that she was a Weasley, she decided to leave that little detail out.

She held her hand out to shake and smiled but Narcissa just glared at the offered hand as if hoping it would shrivel up and fall to the floor in ashes. Fearing this, Ginny pulled her hand back slowly as to not make any sudden movements.

"Mother, I uh…was just getting Ginny to help me get dressed. I knew you were coming, just not _so_ soon," said Draco, clearly uneasy.

"Obviously" replied Narcissa, making sure not to acknowledge Ginny's presence any further. "Now if you would please put on your trousers, I would like to have a talk with you. "

Grabbing the trousers out of Ginny's grasp, he awkwardly stuck two legs down one leg hole and continued in that fashion until Ginny was fed up of watching him fumble about like a fool and helped him, all the while being glared at by Narcissa.

Once he was dressed, Draco pushed Ginny out of the way and beckoned for his mother to have a seat.

"Let the girl stay," ordered Narcissa. "I did come here to talk to the two of you, remember?"

Surprised, both Draco and Ginny froze for a moment before he put his arm on the small of her back and pushed her toward the large couch, which looked soft and fluffy enough to completely envelope her the moment she sat down. Risking it anyway, Ginny lowered herself onto the couch and stared at her feet while Draco sat on the same seat but as far away from her as possible.

"Mother, I know what you're thinking and, it wasn't as it seemed. I swear Ginny and I were not doing anything wrong…it's just that I was about to have a panic attack because well, you know how I get when I'm…nervous," he said, making it all sound almost painful for him to say.

"So you weren't doing any of your usual _tricks_ with this _woman_?" questioned Narcissa

"Yes, I swear," he replied, surprising Ginny with way he obviously feared his mother. She made a mental note to remember that for future use against him.

Narcissa's face finally relaxed and Ginny finally looked up, having been mesmerized by the interesting shapes on the carpet, to find the other woman looking at her.

"Have we met before?" asked Narcissa. "You seem oddly familiar."

"Uh-huh, it was probably while you were taunting my family," said Ginny, half smiling.

Draco looked scandalized by her comment but Narcissa merely smiled. "Ah, of course, I regrettably have to admit that I was _quite rude_to some poor families. Yet after the war one can hardly still hold the same prejudices right? So tell me, what family are you from? Are you a Half-Blood or a Muggle-Born?"

"Actually, I'm a Weasley," said Ginny, unable to believe Narcissa wasn't able to distinguish that already with her tell-tale Weasley traits. "Which presumably puts me below even the Muggles in your eyes?"

The older woman was surprised but didn't show it. "Really now? A Weasley? I never knew they had a daughter. I have to say you look nothing like that mother of yours, lucky you."

Angry about the remark aimed at her mother, Ginny had to bite back a nasty remark. She merely flinched and counted to ten in her head before she spoke again, which probably made Narcissa think she was mentally challenged.

"My mother is a remarkable woman and I have always strived to have some of the important qualities she possessed, although I never ever want to end up having a lot of children and being a house-wife. Ever since I was a child though, she has been the most beautiful woman to me. That'll never change."

The other woman clapped her hands and Draco, for the life of him, couldn't understand why.

"I'm glad to see you appreciate all that your mother has done for you. You could teach Draco a thing or two about _respecting_ and _loving _his mother like you do yours," she said, throwing him a glare. "He's a perfect idiot."

"I wouldn't say _perfect_ but, he's doing alright," mumbled Ginny, unable to stop herself in time.

Draco, who had been scowling at the wall opposite him, snapped his attention to her instantly and Narcissa laughed softly.

"Good to know he's picked someone with a good sense of humor," said Narcissa. "I would've never expected him to get someone like you, what with his track record so far. The boy usually picks girls with brains in their bosoms."

"Yes, he is the kind of man one would use as a blueprint to create an imbecile." Agreed Ginny, taken aback by the friendly manner in which Narcissa and her were insulting Draco.

Malfoy was stunned too; sitting there on the couch he was itching to pinch himself to find out if the scene unfolding in front of him was real. Was his mother and the Weasley girl getting along over the topic of how _stupid _he was? Narcissa usually never got along with any of the girls he knew, with the exception of Malveira, and even in her state of mind he would _never_ expect her to chat with a _Weasley_. He really expected his mother to throw a hissy fit over the fact that he had hired her, having already prepared the speech he would have to give if such a situation occurred. Yet now, he was at a loss for words, so he decided he would just sit this out and have a word with his mother and Ginny later.

"I'm curious, exactly is it that a bright, young lady such as yourself is willing to slave away for my son?" asked Narcissa, surprised by the sharp girl sitting in front of her.

"It's mostly for the experience and independence. I've finally moved away from The Burrow, my childhood home, and I want to show my family that it wasn't a mistake on my part and that I can provide for myself. You see ma'am, my mother is quite overbearing and her maternal instincts are over the top-"

"What, with having twelve children?" cut in Narcissa, managing to be rude while showing off a perfect smile.

"Seven children actually," said Ginny, slightly upset that the connection between her and the other woman was being broken. "I have six elder brothers, not eleven. You were close though, I guess…Anyway, as I was saying, it's already hard being Draco's assistant. I mean, I haven't even properly started working for him yet and here I am already, doing my job on a Saturday."

"Well, you have already gone through training," spoke up Malfoy. "You should've known I'm a busy man who'll need you often. I would've thought Malveira would tell you about how your life pretty much revolves around me."

"Yeah, she also told me about how your head's emptier than a eunuch's pants," Spat back Ginny, clearly amusing Narcissa.

"My child, you are perfect for Draco! Finally, a girl who can put him in his place instead of in her pants," Said Narcissa, causing Malfoy to grimace at her words. "I came over to find out who the girl he hired was and I must say, I am much happier than I was when I first found out the news."

Standing up, she faced Ginny and smiled warmly at her. "If I had known that the Weasleys had such a great sense of humor I would've…well I can't lie, I probably still wouldn't have befriended you lot."

Ginny now knew where Draco had gotten his snarky side from; his mother was the queen of Snarks! Having thought he must've inherited his mean streak from his father, the realization that his mother was even worse but in a funny way, was shocking. She never seemed anything more than a snobby trophy wife but now, her sense of humor was something Ginny could get used to.

"Right back at you, ma'am," said Ginny, glad that the confrontation with Malfoy's mother hadn't been a bad one. "It's been a pleasure speaking with you. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"And hopefully then my son is fully clothed," replied Narcissa, winking at Malfoy. "Thank you for the charming welcome Draco, I have been wondering if you've been wearing the underwear I bought you last Christmas."

Cheeks tinged pink, Draco glared at his mother who in turn hugged him warmly.

"I'm proud of you son. So proud that I'll even leave early and let you get to that horrid orgy you were planning on joining in."

"Mother, it's a friend's birthday party. Hardly an orgy, although I would think you would've known better seeing as you've probably been to countless orgies yourself," said Draco jokingly.

Slapping him playfully on the arm, Narcissa fisted some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, turning back once to elegantly wave good bye. When she was gone, Malfoy sunk back down onto one of the couches and sighed happily. Looking up, he seemed to have just realized Ginny was still there and his gratefulness at his mother's departure turned into irritation over what Ginny had said to him and about him before.

"Don't you _ever _insult me in front of _anyone_ ever again, got it Weasley?" he warned menacingly.

"_Sir, yes sir!_" shouted Ginny, startling him.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I've always felt like doing that and, it seemed to be the perfect time"

"Don't ever do that again," said Draco, irritation draining away. "It seems like my mother has had a profound effect on you. She's just as insane."

"Yeah I noticed. She's quite different from what I expected her to be, it's nice though. Good to know that at least one Malfoy isn't insufferable," she said, smirking at the amused man.

"Mother's really changed her attitude since father died and it seems to be rubbing off on me too, I mean, I gave a Weasley the pleasure of handling fine clothing!" retorted Draco, chuckling at his own joke.

"Oh, thank you Malfoy, I never knew the 'pleasures' of cotton shirts until my unworthy hands touched yours," Muttered Ginny sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for insulting you Weasley, it was my pleasure," he crooned.

"Oh, I already get the feeling that working with you is going to be exciting!" said Ginny, continuing the sarcasm.

"You can count on it Weasley. I'm going to let you get my breakfast and lunch everyday! Now that's what I call exciting. Not only can you touch fine clothes, but handle fine food too! But you can take it easy now. I'm planning on going out soon. You can go back to doing nothing at your house," said Malfoy, pushing her towards the fireplace. "See you on Monday."

"Yeah, Monday. Unless you'll need me to help you brush your teeth tomorrow." replied Ginny, Floo-ing away before Malfoy could say anything else.

Finally back in her own house, Ginny couldn't believe that she was actually looking forward to work. The way Malfoy acted around his mother was a sure fire sign that the man wasn't as bad as she thought him to be.

_Maybe working for Malfoy is__n't going to be that bad_, she thought_, as long as I get__ to ridicule__ him everyday._

_**A/N so what did you think??? feedback people!**  
_


	5. It's a deal

**A/N- Chapter five! this one annoyed the jeebers out of me, I couldn't seem to get it right! Well here it is, so far only edited by one of my betas Elyaeru. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So there! **

On her first day of work, Ginny felt like one of those impossibly important people you saw in the movies. She was continuously organizing meetings, letting people in to see Malfoy and of course, like he had promised, collecting his personally-made food from the café on the second floor.

Making her way back up from one of those journeys, she bumped into the blonde receptionist Ginny had met on the day of her interview. Smiling as she walked past her, arms laden with snacks, she was surprised and slightly hurt when the witch scowled back and strutted away. Shoving the woman from her mind, Ginny knocked on Malfoy's door before entering.

"Got your food right here, is there anything else you'll be needing?" she asked, placing the tray of sandwiches, soup and pumpkin juice on his desk. Looking up at him, she noticed he was massaging his temple and looking pained.

"Something wrong?" she asked instinctively.

"Headache," was all he said. Frowning, Ginny moved around his desk and gently removed his hand from his forehead, replacing it with her own.

"Merlin! You're burning up." She gasped, surprised by how hot he felt under her touch.

"It's that damn Claire," he rasped, "she's been following me around everywhere I go."

"Claire?"

"You know, the receptionist." he stated, getting annoyed.

"Oh her! Yeah, she was glaring daggers at me just before. What's the matter? If you don't mind me asking," questioned Ginny, too interested in the topic at hand.

"I do, Weasel."

"Ugh, Malfoy, there are already far too many people for me to hate without you working so hard to give me another!" Sighing at the glare he shot her, she decided it was not the best way to get the information out of him. " Look, just tell me about what's-her-face and then I'll try and take care of the problem. Deal?"

"Promise?" he asked, already forgetting her previous quip.

"Yeah, now tell me!"

"The damn woman won't leave me alone for a second!" he burst out, "When she first started working here, I found her attractive and well...one thing led to another, if you know what I mean,"

"I'm afraid so," shuddered Ginny, knowing _exactly_ what he meant.

"Don't look at me like that Weasley, she was the one who kissed me first. She was also the one who wouldn't take no for an answer and kept trying to get closer to me. The slag even wanted to be my assistant once Malveira was gone. It's probably why she was scowling at you. My bet is you've already made yourself an enemy," he said matter-of-factly, picking up one of the smoked-salmon sandwiches Ginny had bought him and sniffing it.

Snorting unbecomingly, Ginny wondered what kind of desperate creature could stick to such a man so stubbornly. Certainly after a few days of being unappreciated by Malfoy, any self-respecting witch would leave him. There didn't seem to be much to like about him, other than his looks of course, so wouldn't a woman lose interest in a man so shallow and vapid?

"So, what exactly are you planning to do to get her off my case?" asked Draco, insolently nibbling at the crust of a sandwich, as if making sure it wasn't poisoned.

"Oh, you just leave it to me," she said, smiling mischievously, staring off into space and thinking of all the things she could to this 'Claire' woman. After all, who was she to pass judgment on Ginny without knowing _anything _about her? After ten minutes of watching Ginny look like a lunatic, Draco reminded her that she had work to do and that his headache was worsening at the sight of her. Sticking her tongue out at him, Ginny went back to her desk and started on the letters she had to send out to all the people invited to the Masquerade Ball that the Malfoy's would be hosting at the end of the year.

She had heard about the ball of course, when she was in Hogwarts and all the Slytherins boasted about it once they returned from the Christmas holidays. The way they went on about the ball, you'd think Salazar himself threw it! At least this year she'd be able to experience it herself because as Draco's assistant she _must _be invited, right? After all, it would sort of be like a gift for not sprinting away the moment she heard Draco was the man she'd be working under. Forgetting the money, of course.

Finally, two hours later, Ginny finished the invitations and stretched her arms and legs that were paralyzed in pins and needles, yawning and grunting loudly with her eyes closed. Opening her eyes with a goofy smile, she almost fell off her chair when she saw a man standing in front of her looking a bit apprehensive.

"Sir, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, giggling. " I didn't see you there!"

"It's quite alright," he said, flashing her a brilliant smile that showed off perfectly white teeth "It's not quite the welcome I was looking for but it'll do."

Looking into his handsome face, Ginny realized he looked very familiar. _Where have I seen him before? _

"Could I please have a name, sir? So I can tell Mr Malfoy you're here," she blurted.

"Sure thing love-It's Christopher Amant. I was told to come here at about six thirty," he proclaimed, sending a bolt of recognition through Ginny.

Christopher was a French actor and photographer who worked in many famous magical plays in his teenage years. Once he stopped acting, he had turned to photography and Ginny hadn't seen or heard much of him since then. She remembered going to one of his shows in her youth along with her family, being teased by her brothers because she swore he looked at her for a whole ten seconds. Of course then, she was only a teenager. Now she was a _woman_ and couldn't afford throwing herself at him the moment he smiled at her.

_Must suppress fan girl squeal, _she thought as she grinned into his blue-gray eyes and told him to hold on a moment while she sent a message to Draco, alerting him of Christopher's arrival. Hands shaking, she gestured him towards Malfoy's office and almost melted when he winked at her before he entered. Sighing as he disappeared, she turned back to her desk scolding herself for acting like a hormonal teenager. She picked up a quill to distract herself from the butterflies in her tummy, rolling it between her fingers and allowing a dreamy look to float over her face. _Who knew the benefits of working for a Malfoy were this delicious? _

Fifteen minutes later, a beaming Christopher strutted out of the large double doors with his handsome cloak billowing around him. Refraining from eyeing him with a dopey grin, Ginny settled for chewing the end of her quill attempting to seem indifferent and somehow sexy. Her bubble was burst, however, when he merely strolled away without looking back even once. She huffed angrily at his retreating form and begrudgingly looked away.

"So, another heart beating wildly over Amant," came Malfoy's voice from her left, giving her a scare. He stood, leaning on the door frame of his office, shaking his head at Ginny.

"It's disgusting." He sighed. "I don't understand what you lot see in him. He's a chronic lady-killer but all you see is his pretty face. It's pathetic really."

"Jealous much?" asked Ginny, trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Why should I be? I am a more notorious lady-killer than he." Malfoy scoffed. "He's too old, past his prime, he should just give up already."

" Isn't he only twenty-eight?" questioned Ginny. " I'd still call that young, and past his prime? I think not! He's perfectly...in his prime. "

"Gah! Screw him, I don't feel like discussing that rat anyway. My head's about to split open." growled Malfoy, showing obvious distaste towards Amant. "He's an unmistakable twat who thinks he can waltz into my office and push me around. _He's_ supposed to be working for _me,_ goddammit!"

Able to guess the reason for his arrival, Ginny still needed to know a few more facts about Amant. There had to be some sort of history between the two men for Malfoy to get so worked up over him.

"How do you know him?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"His mother was a famous Veela, Francesca Amant, also, sadly, my mother's best friend. And no, Christopher and I never got along. He's always tried to bully and shove me around. That's why I'd prefer it if _my_ assistant didn't fall head-over-knickers in love with him, you should know where your loyalties lie," he finished, shooting Ginny a disapproving look.

"Shove it Malfoy, you can't blame a girl for admiring a fine creature when there is such a lack of eye-candy in this place. Especially since I'm stuck in this department, working for you," said Ginny mischievously.

"Then imagine how I feel! Having to look at all the gorgeous women that work here, only to come back to my office and find _you_ waiting for me," he retorted, smirking cunningly.

"If he annoys you so much, why is he still working for you?" Ginny inquired, getting right back to the point.

"Well, because he's valuable to our company," replied Malfoy, a bit put out by the fact that Ginny had stopped their fun little argument. "I can't let our squabbles get between business, although the man makes it damn near impossible! He just _had_ to be the best photographer we have, though I still can't figure out why he decided to turn to photography right when everyone hailed him as the 'next big thing'."

"Yeah, I never understood that either...Maybe he decided to stop acting for some charmingly noble reason," suggested Ginny, eyes lighting up.

"Or maybe he's just a brainless troll who decided to give up fame, fortune and fit women for a job behind the scenes," countered Malfoy, in a tone mocking Ginny's.

"Actually, he still gets the fortune and the fit women. He doesn't really need fame to get him that, he was blessed with looks and charm."

"Well, he still doesn't win."

"Oh, grow up!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Bite me," hissed Malfoy.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "That's the best you can do?"

"Well, would you rather hear _you're fired_?" he questioned cheekily. "Because with the direction you're heading, I'm starting to think I have no use for you. So, if you don't want to be out of your job, I'd suggest listening to me and doing whatever I say. Got it?"

"Uh-huh sure," Said Ginny, nodding in agreement. "On one condition."

"And what would that be?" Draco questioned, not at all surprised.

"You get me in with Amant."

"Or, I could just fire you." He smirked.

"Or you could let me finish," she snapped, attempting to pick up where she left off. "If you introduce me to him, I promise I'll do whatever you ask of me. Work will be a breeze for you, your life will pass by completely smoothly. Come on, I know for a fact you can barely do anything for yourself. So, do we have a deal here, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco eyed her incredulously, wondering who the hell she thought she was. Here was this girl, practically willing to sell her soul, all for some washed-up star? _He'll never like her back, _he thought, _no matter how filthy the man is, he will never lower himself to the standards of a Weasley. _Then again, Draco didn't have to promise her anything. All she asked of him was to be introduced to Amant, not delivered right into his bed. Also, he could picture in his head all the things he'd make the little Weasel do for him...he'd make sure she was nothing more than a House-Elf. _Yup, I think it's time to be evil. _

"Yes we do, Weaselette," drawled Malfoy, all previous signs of a splitting headache vanishing. "I'll be attending a party next Saturday. Amant will be there, giving you the perfect chance to meet him properly. After that, you'll owe me big time, no matter what the outcome is. If you do come, make sure you behave, I don't want to find out you spent most of the night attempting to hump his leg."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny managed to keep her twitching hands by her side and not around Malfoy's neck, squeezing the life out off him. _This'll help me make it big, _she forced herself to think, _it's not just about Amant anymore_. Willing herself to smile sweetly, Ginny made up her mind, speaking before truly understanding the meaning of her words.

"I'm all yours."

**End notes: So? whadya think??? please, please, PLEASE review. I love feedback and currently, I'm not getting enough :( **

**Hugs to anyone who reviews! **


	6. The beginning of change

**A/N: ** **Yippee! another chapter! Please people, review!!! I wrote this one while I was supposed to be writing a history essay at school :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Now, read on!**

The working week had droned by slowly, only speeding up the rare moments Ginny had fun. In the past couple of days, fun was watching Malfoy squirm uncomfortably every time she mentioned the handsome Frenchman, Amant. Ginny, being the opportunist she was, never missed a chance to humiliate either Draco or the sulky receptionist Claire. Therefore, finding the girl waiting impatiently in the waiting room to Draco's office was like a golden gift just waiting to be unwrapped.

"What're you sitting here for?" questioned Ginny rudely. "Don't you have enough work to do downstairs?"

The other woman glared at Ginny, making her grin. "It's not like it's any of your business, but, I have to meet Mr. Malfoy immediately. It's _urgent business_ you see," she shot back, smugly.

Ginny, for the life of her, couldn't understand why Malfoy would agree to seeing the woman he dreaded catching sight of. Most of what he had spoken of the past week, consisted at least one rude remark directed at the pretty blonde. Staring into the Claire's small blue eyes, it only then occurred to her that it was not Malfoy who had invited her, for in her eyes was fear, masked well behind the made-up face of victory. Almost feeling sorry for the woman, Ginny didn't know what to say, and was spared the trouble when the other woman bit out a nasty comment about Ginny's heritage, and her mother.

"Why you little skank! I'll show you filth, why I'll rub your face in it!" she screamed as she hurled towards the startled Claire. Caught off guard by the loud 'pop' behind her, Ginny fell forward, losing her momentum. Thankfully, the stranger that had just Apparated behind her stabilized her flailing body, grabbing her roughly around the waist.

"D-Draco-" murmured Claire.

"Mister Malfoy to you," hissed Draco, dropping the struggling Ginny to the ground. "What the hell are you two banshees fighting so early in the morning for? Especially right in front of my office, the moment I arrive!"

"I- we need to uh...need to talk," Claire meekly replied.

"Whatever for?" he questioned with malice in his eyes. "I don't remember having to speak to you about anything. So scram, I need to speak with Ms Weasel here."

Pushing herself off the ground, Ginny recovered from her initial shock of being thrown to the floor, enough so to finally speak.

"You heard him, we need some time alone. You know, _urgent business_." She sneered, channeling her boss perfectly.

With one final unbelieving scoff, Claire stalked back out towards the elevator, leaving the other two silent until they were sure she was gone.

"Urgent business?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow in question. "What the hell were you two talking about before I got here? And you're damn lucky I _did _get here in time! If you had laid one hand on her, I would've had to throw you right out of here. I can't have my name tainted by the wrestling ability of my assistant."

Annoyed by the whole ordeal, Ginny turned to walk away, ready to start on the big pile of work left on her table from the previous night, only to be stopped by Draco's hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, sorry for dropping you like that," he started, flashing her a grin."But you weigh a ton."

"If that's all you wanted to say, screw you."

Grinning, Draco let go of Ginny's shoulder. "I also wanted to ask if you had anything to wear for the party yet, because if you don't you can borrow some money from me and go dress shopping."

"You really trust me with your precious money?" she quipped.

He pretended to ponder her question for a moment before shaking his head solemnly. "I guess not, either meaning you'll have to scrape up the money yourself or, you'll have to come with me as I buy my new robes."

"When are you going?" she asked disbelievingly.

"This afternoon, during my free time. Please, don't get any ideas, I'm only doing this because you'll be introduced to everyone as someone I hired, and by now you should know I hate to associate myself with someone who looks like gum below my shoes."

"Oh, a true gentlemen you are!" she said, dizzy with excitement at the thought of having something _beautiful_ to wear.

_Wow. How thoughtful of him!_

At around one thirty, Malfoy gathered his cloak and checked his reflection in his favorite talking mirror ("you are the fairest of them all") he continued on his way after, for the first time ever, asking if Ginny was prepared to join him. He couldn't figure out why he had asked the pipsqueak to join him in the first place, he shouldn't _really_ care if she looked utterly horrid at the party. He could just pretend like he had no idea who in Merlin's name she was! Yet, as he was about to continue in his verbal assaults earlier in the day, he accidentally blurted that he would pay for her attire, concealing his surprise nicely and making it sound completely intentional. After making the first mistake, he continued on to tell her that she could accompany him as he collected his new dress robes, making him want to repeatedly bang his head on the nearest desk.

So, as Ginny held on to him firmly as he Disapparated, he just had to wonder how exactly he was going to survive such an ordeal. Shopping with a woman was bad enough, but shopping with a Weasley was suicidal.

_I'll just take her someplace nice, make sure no one will be there to rub it in my face later. _

Ginny was blown over the moment she felt the familiar tug on her belly-button disappear, she couldn't contemplate ever having enough money to shop in a place as extravagant as the one she was standing in. Preparing herself for the excursion beforehand, she had made sure her hair was nice and straight and her face fresh and natural. She couldn't afford showing up at someplace Malfoy was taking her as 'just another Weasley child', even though she honestly loved being a Weasley.

The shop she was in looked enchanting with its golden décor and grand entrance. Everything sparkled and shone, blinding Ginny at first. Although she thought it looked brilliant, she couldn't help feeling it was a little too much for a clothes store, albeit she doubted a place like this would sell 'simple' clothes.

A little witch appeared at the bright counter, wrinkled in age yet with a face that showed it once radiated with beauty. At the sight of Malfoy, her thin lips curled up into a smile.

"Oh Draco dear! It's been so long," she sang, in a soothing voice one could get lost in.

"Too long, Madame," Draco exclaimed as with a charming smile, as he held her outstretched hands to his lips. "I hope you've been doing well? How's Mr. Longworth?"

"Fine, fine," she said half-heartedly, too busy eying Ginny who awkwardly stood next to Draco, unsure of what to do or say. "Who is this you've bought along, my dear?"

"Ginevra," he began, nudging her forward gently. "She's my new assistant. I was hoping you could help her find the perfect dress for an event we'll be attending."

"Together?"

"No!," he answered hurriedly, laughing nervously. "My uh, mother invited her. Anyway, I'd love it if the dress was one already made, so we can see exactly how it will look on her. Hope it's not too much to ask for," he finished, not sounding like he cared either way.

"No, no, no problem at all! Come now dear," she addressed Ginny. "Oh, what lovely skin you have! I think I have just the right colors that would look stunning on you. And your body! I love to see a woman with curves in all the right places, my dresses would look gorgeous on your delicate frame. Come along dears," her attention snapped to Malfoy. "As I'm sure you'll want to help decide the final arrangements Mr. Malfoy, and try out your own pair of robes as well."

"Ah, of course," he simply said, following her into a room with curtained cubicles and large mirrors on every wall. Ginny found the woman surprisingly pleasing, half expecting a snooty old hag when Malfoy first spoke of her.

"So, what do you have in mind Mrs. Longworth?" she asked politely.

"Oh, no need to worry about that Miss," she answered smoothly, whipping out her wand, causing measuring tapes to fly out of nowhere and entangle Ginny, measuring even her ankles.

After half an hour of tedious proportioning, Ginny was finally ready to try on the dresses, something she had been looking forward to the entire time. Since Draco already had his robes ready and waiting, all he did was sit by and watch amusedly as Ginny struggled out of elegant dresses that threatened to squeeze the life out of her.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she stepped out in another too-tight, silver ensemble. "Is this color pleasing enough? I'm getting extremely self-conscious having to pinch myself into these dresses," she added softly.

"I could always lend a hand..." he started cheekily, earning a playful slap from Ginny. He couldn't help himself, she looked very distracting at the moment, that being something he would never, _ever_ own up to thinking.

"I have just found the one dress that would look perfect on you dear!" announced Mrs. Longworth, making Ginny grimace at the thought of trying on another lousy gown. "You'll never want to get out of it I promise!"

"One more couldn't hurt," whispered Draco.

"You have no idea," Ginny whispered back as she stepped gingerly into the plush changing room, stripping out of her gown with the aid of Mrs. Longworth. As soon as the supposedly perfect dress was brought out into the light, Ginny knew it was the one. She could even consider getting married in it! What surprised her even more was that it fit like a glove, like it was made specifically for her, unlike the other million she tried before!

"You look beautiful, my dear!" The lady sighed happily, like she had never seen anything more wonderful. "Go on, show Master Malfoy," she urged.

Walking out into the 'spotlight', Ginny wasn't sure what _he_ would think about her. On her mind at that moment was not Malfoy, but Amant. She wondered if he would truly notice her in this stunning dress, if she would sink or swim. Surely, looking like this, nothing could get in her way now. She was Ginny Weasley, beautiful, smart, clumsy and sometimes awkward woman of the world. Imperfect in a pleasing way, she was waiting for Malfoy's reaction to guess what Amant's would be like.

The surprisingly animalistic grunt that escaped Draco's lips as he caught sight of her was all she needed to further strengthen her confidence.

_Saturday's sure going to be interesting._

**E/N**_- _**Review! I need feeeeeeeedbaaaaaaack. **


End file.
